


Obey Me: Shall we date? imagines and headcanons

by C0lourful_galaxy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0lourful_galaxy/pseuds/C0lourful_galaxy
Summary: This is just a collection of my headcanons and imagines from Tumblr (robyngalaxy). Enjoy!!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Book Store (Satan x GN!Reader)

MC had been back in the human word for about four months. They never realized how much they would miss the seven brothers until they could no longer see them every day. Today however they really missed Satan, their boyfriend. So to put their mind off the blonde demon they decided to read a book. As MC stared at their bookshelves they began to reminisce on all the memories MC made with Satan. So like any logical person who has made a pact with a demon, they summoned Satan.

'' Darling, is something the matter seen as you summoned me.'' Satan asked MC as he walked towards them his hands gently gripping theirs. 

'' No, nothing is wrong I just missed you.'' MC smiled. A giggle leaving their lips when they saw the blush creeping up Satan's face. 

''O..Oh.'' He stuttered. 

''I hope you don't mind but I was thinking we could go to a book store and buy some new books seen as I have nothing interesting to read, and you mentioned you wanted more human world books.'' MC grinned, excited to see the blonde's reaction.

''I did mention that. Sure lets go then.'' Satan hummed.

MC grabbed their car keys and the pair left the house. As they drove to the book store they began to talk about what is happening in their lives. Lucifer giving out to Mammon, Asmodeus great party's and of course Satan and Belphie's adventures of annoying Lucifer. MC giggled and Satan blushed turning his attention to the window and the quiet patter of rain on the roof.

''Oh it started raining. My mom always said the best time to buy books is when it is raining.'' MC announced as they turned into the parking lot of the book store. 

The couple rushed out of the car and into the store. A smile was evident on Satan's lips.

'' I wanna show you a book I really like at the moment.'' MC giggled as they grabbed Satan's hand and dragged him towards the YA fantasy section. Satan chuckled when he noticed the spring in MC's steps. 

MC abruptly stopped and turned facing the long large bookshelves. Their eyes scanned the shelves going through every author until they found Sally Green.

'' Here.'' MC grinned handing a white book with sprayed edges to Satan. ''It's the Smoke Thieves. I am really attached to this book and I think you will enjoy it as well.'' MC hummed. 

Satan looked at the book and began reading the synopsis. He glanced up and watched his lover as they wandered further down the aisle. Every so often picking up a book and glancing at the synopsis. A small smile worked its way up Satan's face.

'' Are you staring at me Satan?'' MC asked, already aware of the answer. 

''A..Ah no, why would I look at you? I'm reading the synopsis.'' he grumbled turning his attention back to the book in his hand. MC hummed and turned their attention back to the books in their hands.

After awhile the pair were finally finished browsing and bought a good few books. Well, more that Satan bought most of the books while MC only bought four books. As the pair returned to the car, MC joked about Satan's bookworm habits. They got into the car and began the journey to MC's house.

'' So do you want me to stay a bit longer or did you only want company darling.'' Satan joked turning his head to glance at his lover. MC huffed and shot a playful glare at Satan. 

'' Am I not allowed to miss my amazing bookworm boyfriend.'' MC chirped. A giggle escaping their lips when they saw the blush appear on Satan's cheeks.

******

Later during the night the couple were cuddled up on the couch reading the books you had just gotten. Their quiet moment was ruined from the buzzing of Satan's D.D.D.

'' I am going to guess that it is a text from Lucifer.'' MC guessed their eyes darting start-up to Satan's face. A scowl became evident on his face. 

''I have to return to Devildom now.'' 

He huffed tapping MC's legs to move them off his lap so that he can get up. MC grumbled and instead decided to sit in his lap.

'' Can't you convince them to let you stay longer.'' MC whined, their arms resting on Satan's shoulders. Satan's hands moved to MC's hips.

''Well. I don't really care what Lucifer says. I would much rather spend time with you.'' Satan stated, kissing MC's neck. 

Satan's D.D.D began to ring causing him to groan as he reached for it. He answered with a sound of annoyance.

'' What do you want!'' Satan grumbled. Lucifer's voice was evident on the other side of the line. Lucifer was obviously lecturing Satan on him not being back in Devildom yet. 

Satan rolled his eyes and continued to kiss MC's neck as Lucifer ranted on and on. MC titled Satan's head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

'' You should probably go back now. I can tell by Lucifer's tone that he will probably punish you if you don't go home. I will summon you again soon, I promise.'' MC whispered in Satan's ear.

He glanced at his lover and sighed. ''I'll come back now, just give me a minute.'' Satan huffed. He ended the call before Lucifer could replay.

MC moved from Satan's lap to her original spot on the couch as Satan got up. Satan stretched and grabbed his bag full of his new books. MC hoped up and walked over to Satan. Satan grabbed MC's hand and pulled them in for a quick kiss.

''See you soon Darling.'' Satan hummed against MC's lips. As he did that he disappeared back to Devildom.


	2. Late Night Emotions (Lucifer x GN! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: MC can’t sleep as their thoughts became to much to bear. The only brother they could go to was Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried doing angst with a fluff ending but I don’t know if it’s that good. I also wanted to write this in a way that people of colour could read it as I feel a lot of fanfics are unfortunately aimed at a white audience which isn’t fair. If this needs to be changed in any way as it doesn’t make this inclusive please do tell me.

MC left out a heavy sigh. Sitting up in bed they looked around the room they have learned to call their own. Nights like this were becoming more frequent, tossing and turning. Their thoughts taking over their mind making sleep a foreign thought. MC stared at their hands, finally deciding what to do. MC went through the list of brothers in their head wondering which would be awake.

Mammon complained about being tired throughout dinner so he is probably out for the count. Leviathan mentioned he was going to binge a new anime tonight and didn't want to be interrupted. Beelzebub was probably asleep as he had already gone to the kitchen for his midnight snack earlier. MC knew this as they heard him walk past their room. Asmodeus was asleep as he always says staying awake too late is bad for his skin. Satan is more than likely asleep as MC heard him go past their room about an hour ago. Belphoger is probably out star gazing. That leaves Lucifer who is probably up in his study doing work for Diavolo.

MC made up their mind and left the comfort of their sheets in search of the eldest. The sound of bare feet walking on carpet filled the eerily quiet hallways of the house. Eventually the soft glow of light filled the hall from a cracked open door.

Two faint knocks against the oak door drew Lucifer out of his work. ''Come in.'' Lucifer spoke. MC's head popped in around the door as they pushed it open more to enter the study. ''Hi.'' MC smiled. Lucifer picked up on the anxious undertones of their speech.

''It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep MC.'' Lucifer hummed his red eyes scanning the tired and disheveled person in front of him.

''I can't sleep, can I stay here for awhile.''

Lucifer nodded and motioned to the seat in front of his desk. MC plopped themselves down on the chair. Their eyes watching Lucifer work. He looked calm and relaxed and not as tense as he normally is at RAD and when he is dealing with his younger brothers shenanigans. He looked angelic. MC could see how Lucifer was one of God's most beautiful angels before his fall from grace.

''Do you want to tell me what's on your mind MC?'' coaxed Lucifer after he had signed the finally paper in his pile. 

''Do you ever just give up. Like, everything you do doesn't have a purpose. Like you are just floating down a river and you don't know it's course. So, you can't prepare yourself for a waterfall or a dam or even the mouth of the river where it meets the sea.'' MC sniffled their head bowed as they fiddled with their hand.

Lucifer looked up and to his surprise MC was upset. MC's vision got blurry as tears tried to escape their eyes. Lucifer stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. He leaned asked the desk in front of MC his arms folded as he gazed down at them.

''I don't why I'm bothering you with this Lucifer. I just.... I just needed someone to listen to me. I'm sorry if you don't to hear it, I can leave if you want.'' MC sputtered. 

Lucifer sighed and took hold of MC's hands. Deciding to crouch in front of them. He rubbed small circles on the back of their hands. Even with his gloves on Lucifer could feel the softness of their skin.

''MC look at me. A lot of people feel like that sometimes. I do as well from time to time.'' 

MC eyed Lucifer wearily. ''Really what do you think of.''

''If I'm being honest.'' Lucifer went on. '' I wonder sometimes, if my decision to start that war was a good idea. I feel guilty that I dragged my brothers into my mess. I wonder what would have happened if we were still angels. Other times I wonder why do I have to be strong all the time. However I always remember that still have my family with me and I am lucky that I do. The way I feel might not be exactly the same but it is similar.''

MC's lip quivered as they practically threw themselves into Lucifer's arms. Lucifer wrapped his arms tightly around MC, pulling them into his lap properly so that they were comfortable. His hand stroked their back hoping to calm them down. He could feel the hot tears soak through his shirt. He placed a kiss on their forehead.

''Do you want to stay like this on the floor of my study or do you want to sleep in my room.'' Lucifer whispered.

''Your room.'' MC sniffled, glancing up at Lucifer to see he was already looking at them. 

He carefully stood up MC still in his arms. MC would normally protested being carried around like a child but they were too tired to do anything. Lucifer blew out the candle on his desk and turned off the lamps. He used his foot to open the door and in quick strides made his way to his room.

He carefully lay MC down as he quickly changed into his sleep attire. He walked out of his bathroom and straight to his bed once that task was complete. MC had already gotten under the sheets.

Lucifer's arms went out instinctively to grab MC by the waist and pull them into his chest. His hands returning to making small circles on their back.

''You can sleep in here any night you can't sleep due to your thoughts. Okay?'' Lucifer cooed, he knew he was acting out of character but it hurt him to see them this upset.

MC nodded and snuggled more into him. Their head resting just under his chin.

''Thank you Lucifer.'' MC sniffled.

Lucifer stayed awake until he knew they were fast asleep. He wished he knew earlier but at the same time was happy at the fact that they came to him and not one of his brothers. He was going to protect them, even if it was the last thing he did before they went back to the human world.


	3. Dating Beelzebub headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask.  
> Hello fellow writer 🤗 could I please request some relationship headcanons for our best boy Beelzebub please? Thank you and good luck with your writing ❤

\- If feel like you would confess. Like one day, the two of you are hanging out in your room and you are like. 

\- Beel, I need to tell you something. I really like you in a more than friend way. 

\- And this man would be shocked jaw, halfway through chewing whatever snack he is eating. 

\- After that, you are like such a cute couple. To the extent, people would idolize you two as Beel is so nice and sweet. Bless this man he is amazing.

\- Now to get into the cute things you both do. 

\- You go to every game like it's your lifeline. You bring snacks and drinks to give Beel when it's like half time. \- You would also always give him a good luck kiss before every game. 

\- Beel and you love cooking together as generic as it seems. He loves when you cook food from different countries such as Spanish food. 

\- He, however, adores when you make food that is important in your culture and if he learns you have a favourite dish he will learn how to make it for you. 

\- Movie nights are his jam. He just loves spending time with you no matter what it is. 

\- He is a cuddle monster. You can't change my mind on this. Like when you two sleep together he makes you sleep on his chest. He is aware he is a big strong demon so he is afraid to hurt you so he likes it when you rest on his chest. 

\- His strong arms wrapped around your waist as he buries his head in your hair if you allow him to. 

\- This man is an amazing kisser. Like his kisses are gentle with a hunger behind them, when they are quick. 

\- But if you both are making out this man kisses with such hunger. Like his kisses make your knees weak.


	4. The Brothers' resting their head in MC's lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally and ask from starfairywitch on Tumblr.
> 
> How about the demon brothers resting their heads on MC’s lap? Maybe they are tired and/or just want to relax. Something soft for the start!

Lucifer  
Lucifer is tired a lot due to the fact that he stays up late filling out papers for Diavolo. Which makes him another level of soft for MC.  
When Lucifer does decide to have a break from work which is very rare and you are not in his office he will go to his room where you normally are at night.   
You would be lounging on his couch and in walks the oldest.  
He would plop himself on the couch and turn so he can lay on his back with his head resting on your lap.  
You would ask him about his day and rub small circles on his scalp to help him get rid of any headaches he may have gained during the day from his brothers.  
This helps Lucifer sleep at night and when he decides it is the time to go to bed. It will be easier for the two of you as you are in his room.

Mammon  
This man doesn’t like to admit it but he loves resting his head on your lap.  
Mammon won’t do it in front of his brothers as they will make fun of him for that so it is done behind closed doors.  
Mammon will wander into your room after dinner or at any time on the weekends to spend some one on one time with you. You would be laying on your bed on your phone and then you would feel a weight on your lap.  
And bam there is a white-haired demon resting on your lap.   
Mammon claims the only reason he rests his head in your lap is that you can relax him after a stressful day of making money.   
However, you know the real reason and that is he loves it when you play with his hair.  
He could spend hours just laying there with your hand in his hair.

Leviathan  
Leviathan is shy when he comes to affection and that includes resting his head on your lap.  
However, he will rest his head in your lap when he is playing on any of his mobile game systems once the two of you are together for a long enough period of time.  
You do run your fingers through his hair but he tells you not to when he is playing tournaments or he will fall asleep and he doesn’t want that.  
Leviathan doesn’t sleep easily from resting in your lap. Instead, you normally are the one that falls asleep first which makes Leviathan feel bad as you wake up with a sore neck in the morning.

Satan  
Satan and you read together in the library most nights. Sometimes you will be resting your head in his lap but most of it is the other way around.  
You would be curled up into the side of the couch with your arm holding the book resting on the armrest. Satan will then be laying his head on your lap. He would be reading a book about the human world.  
To be honest, he enjoys reading the books with you so that he can ask for your opinion or experience with the stuff mentioned in the book.  
You, however, would be absent-mindedly running your fingers through his hair. He would let little hums of satisfaction out when you do this.  
You have had Satan fall asleep on your lap with a book in his hand before and let me tell when Lucifer walked in it was like Satan knew he was there and woke up straight away.  
He was kind of annoyed that you didn’t wake him up for a while after that.

Asmodeus  
Asmodeus craves your affection once you are a couple especially the sweet nothings whispered in the night or hand-holding. His favourite though is when he rests his head in your lap at night when he is doing his skincare routine.  
Normally Asmo would play with your fingers and kiss the back of your hand every so often when you told him something that made you smile or a small/big achievement you made recently.   
His favourite time was when the two of you were trying a new face mask he got earlier that day.   
You are both sitting on his bed. Your back leaning against the cool wood headboard as Asmodeus’ damp hair tickles your legs. You were gossiping. You had no idea what drama happened at lunch but Asmo had names, the reason and so much more.  
It was these moments he treasured as it was one of the few times he felt his title as the Avatar of Lust didn’t matter and all you saw was him.   
If Asmo could have his way he would keep you in this position forever. He felt so loved and safe in your warmth.

Beelzebub  
Normally you and Beel would be curled up next to each other as it was easier for Beel to get up at some stage to get snacks.  
However, if Beel has a nightmare and holding your hand isn’t enough to chase them away he will rest his head on your lap as you wipe any tears that might have escaped his eyes.  
When these nightmares involve Lilith you would whisper reassurances into the night and run your fingers through his hair to relax him and help him sleep.  
Him resting on your lap also makes it easier for you to kiss his forehead as his nightmares disappear from his mind.  
Sometimes he will turn and bury his head into your stomach as he falls back asleep this also gives him great comfort.

Belphegor  
Belphie. Adores. Sleeping. In. Your. lap. Periodt.  
Belphie is probably the brother you are more likely to catch with his head rested on your lap.  
At RAD during lunch, you can find the two of you hidden in an alcove. Belphie passed out asleep with his head resting in your lap.   
Back at the House of Lamentation, you could sit down for one second and Belphie would have rested his head on your lap.  
He counters that your thighs are comfier than any pillow he owns and he owns a lot of pillows.  
At night, however, Belphie likes to go and watch the stars and will bring you with him. At these times he will lay across you looking up at the sky and watching the stars like he used to with Lilith. These are the moments where he is most at peace.  
These are his favourite times when he is with you. Probably taking naps in the attic would second it but when you do that your head is resting on his chest.


	5. Dating Leviathan Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a relationship between you and the third eldest Leviathan would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an ask from captain-jinguji:
> 
> Ahem, I am here to request something please dear could I get some relationship headcanons for Leviathan (OM!) like how would he ask his crush out and then what is it like once they're together? Thanks dear!

This boy is really shy so it will take a long time for him to build up the courage to ask you out.

Most of his knowledge about asking people out is based on what he has seen in games and anime (we do all remember when Lucifer and Satan swapped bodies and they ended in a simulator )  
would say when he admits he likes you it’s kind of cute. He would set up a night for you two to watch a Studio Ghibli. So as the two of you are just enjoying the film, he just turns to you and says  
I know you probably don’t want to be with a yucky otaku like me. But I really like you.  
Knowing him, imagine him saying that at a mile a second. You just smile and lean over to him and kiss him gently. He doesn’t kiss back he is shocked. His face would be beet red and he wouldn’t know how to formulate sentences. However, once he composes himself he will give you a quick kiss.

Once to the two of you are together officially the relationship would be really sweet and fun.

First I feel Leviathan would try and convince you to do homeschooling with him so you both have more time to watch anime and play games together. If you don’t do homeschooling Leviathan would go to RAD more often just because of you.  
Levi’s dream date with his Henry is going to an arcade and playing all the games and winning tickets. He will try to get enough tickets to get you a big stuffed teddy but if he sees a Ruri-chan plushie he doesn’t have, I’m afraid you won’t be getting anything.  
#  
If you don’t want to go to an arcade the two of you would spend your time in his room curled up in his bathtub, watching TSL for the millionth time or watching a new anime that just came out.  
If you are a fan of Marvel or DC he will binge the movies and tv shows with you and over time you will get him in more love with the franchises.  
He loves Aquaman from DC and his favourite Marvel character is actually Phil Coulson  
I feel you two enjoy pranking Mammon as he still has to pay back Leviathan. So the two of you only speak in memes around Mammon when he owes Leviathan.

If you have a Switch you better believe the two of you are playing animal crossing and Minecraft. Like you could be back home in the human world and you would get a request to join a game.  
Leviathan be like MC can I but my bed next to yours.

Monster energy buddies. You and Leviathan are that couple that would have made monster guns from old cans. And believe me, it is posted on his Devilgram.  


As we known Leviathan is an awkward bean so he would probably never initiate affection aka kisses and cuddles.  
If you want kisses don’t do it out in public unless you want this boy to die. He is okay however with a kiss on the cheek and holding hands and that’s as far as PDA goes.  
In private it is a whole other story. This boy will give you a kiss on the forehead when he wins a game. However, that is not to sustain your kiss gauge so you are always looking for kisses from him.  
If you two make out it would seem awkward but as it goes on Leviathan would get more comfortable as it goes on and he might take the lead. character development  
Cuddling in Leviathan’s room was uncomfortable as you are in a bathtub. However Leviathan did get more blankets to put into the tub to make it more comfortable.  
You cuddle up to him when he is playing games but he isn’t the biggest fan of that so instead, he would let his tail wrap around your waist instead.


	6. Family (Brothers X GN!MC) {Platonic}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece originally for my Creative Writing class obviously with different names but I thought the idea would translate well to Obey Me!

Clinking metal and distant voices rang throughout the house. The sounds were familiar and comforting. It reminded me of where I was. The owners of the voices only registering after I listened to their banter for a moment longer. The most distinct being Beel. His gruff voice drifting from the open doorway of the kitchen to my ears. From the small words I could gather he was complaining to Satan about food. I think. Of course, Satan was probably telling Ben to wait till dinner to eat. The final voice I recognised was Mammon. The only word he spoke that reached my ears was money. That still seems to be the only thing on his mind even a year later.

I eventually realized my head was resting in someone’s lap and they were running their fingers through my hair. I was still too tired to open my eyes instead, opting to rely on my nose. The potent smell of Earl Grey tea and apple tart. The smell reminding me of late nights curled up in the armchair in Lucifer’s study. My only reason there to make sure he had company on nights where he couldn’t forget. My favourite nights with him were when I was able to rant about the most mundane things and see him smile after such a hard week or day. If I recall correctly he seemed to enjoy those nights with me as well. 

I begrudgingly opened my eyes and squinted as the old fashioned manor living room came into focus. There was a large flame in the fireplace and the mantle was covered in photographs from when I last here with the boys, which would have been the exchange program. I turned my gaze to the larger sofa where Levi and Asmo were sitting. Asmo sat with his phone in his hand scrolling through whatever social media app piqued his interest, more than likely Devilgram. Every so often making a very animated face at the screen. Levi sat to his left, a gaming system clutched in his hands. His brow was furrowed obviously showing that whatever game he was playing had his undivided attention. The more I think about Levi the more I have realized one thing. I have never seen that man without a gaming system in his hand, the pocket of his hoodie or just near him in general. The final person I noticed was Belphie. He was curled like a kitten in the armchair next to the fire. His head resting on his signature cow-print pillow that he has had since day one. I remember Beel telling me that after I went home Belphie used to bring his pillow with him to my room and nap there sometimes. 

This scene brought me such pride. My heart swelling with love for the people I have surrounded myself with. I have only known these boys for about a year and yet I can’t seem to remember a day where they weren’t part of my life. They become my family. Family is such an odd term. It could mean your blood or it could mean the people around you. It always makes remember a quote I read one day in class a few years ago. ‘The family we choose for ourselves is more important than the one we were born into; that people have to earn our respect and trust, not have it handed to them simply because of genetics.’ That’s how I feel now. These brothers I have learned to love and trust have become family. My home. And I’m grateful for it as I feel I would be lost without them.


	7. Her Room (Lucifer X F!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is reminicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angst or well at least my attempt at angst.

Visiting her room became a daily occurrence. He would go at night when all his brothers were asleep. Sometimes he will find one of them curled up on her bed clutching one of her pillows their tears staining their cheeks. And some nights it was him in that position, longing for his lover’s embrace. Her hot breath fanning his neck. Her body weight on top of him. And her hair like a flower crown around her head. Them nights he slept well and woke well-rested. Now he can’t remember a time where he didn’t fall asleep at his desk. She would have stormed into his study at 12.30 am and dragged him to bed. He regrets ever snapping at her for disturbing his work. She only meant well after all. Now he looks expectantly at the door at 12.30 am hoping what he is experiencing is a nightmare.  
But it isn’t a nightmare. This is reality. She died less than a year ago. She is long gone because Lucifer and his brothers thought that no one would dare attack her as she carried each of their pact marks along her delicate skin. 

Walking home from RAD. A route she knew well and felt safe travelling by herself. He had a council meeting that day and all council members were required to attend meaning no one could walk her home. She had reassured him she would be safe and he believed her. Oh, how he wishes he didn’t believe her and insisted she waited in RAD for him. She got attacked by two lesser demons. They left her bloody and wounded in one of the alleyways that were less than a block away from the house.

When Lucifer and his brothers were walking home there was a potent smell of blood. Beel went to investigate the alleyway. Lucifer will never forget his reaction as it was so similar to when Lilith died. Beel collapsed to his knees and her name fell from his lips like a word that should never be spoken. Her name was enough to alert all of them. Lucifer thinks the last time he moved this fast was to try and grab Lilith. He was kneeling next to her body his hand searching for a pulse, anything to prove his sight was failing him and nothing was wrong and she wasn’t dead. Satan had run to get Diavolo as the rest of them sat around her body. Heads bowed as if they were repenting for their sins in front of their father. 

She was too kind to be stuck in a world that was full of deceit. Too pure to be among creatures so vile, cruel and tainted. And too naive to think everyone in RAD was like her lover and his siblings. She was fresh meat, a new dish many have never tried which made her desirable. Her trip to Devildom might as well have been taking a lamb to the slaughter as that was what happened. She was slaughtered.

No one is in her room tonight. This left him to his own thoughts and regrets. His arms wrapping around the pillow that barely clung to the smell of her shampoo. His brothers’ colognes mingled with the scent of her shampoo. No matter how much Diavolo tried to convince Lucifer to take board another exchange student from the human world, he refused. It would mean giving them her room. He didn’t want anyone to use this room it was hers and one of the last things they have that reminds them of her. 

If Lucifer felt Lilith’s death caused so much pain, he didn’t realize how much pain he would experience losing (Y/N) (L/N).


	8. TV Date (Satan X F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet wholesome date between Satan and MC, after MC, bought him a ton of boxsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off on ask I got on Tumblr: Can I request Satan x MC where they are watching Tv together? It’s canon that Satan loves trashy shows or detective ones but everyone is too focused on him reading. Bonus for kitty commercials.

MC bounced down the hall, her arms clutching a big brown box. A huge grin was across her face as she made her way to Satan’s room. He had mentioned the week before that he wanted to see more human shows and movies, especially show if they were mystery or detective ones. 

She knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet until Satan’s voice could be heard through the door. The door was soon then opened and the familiar head of blonde hair was seen in the doorway.

“What do you have there?” Satan asked, his eyes focusing on the big brown box in MC’s arms.

“It’s a surprise baby. However, if you let me in I can show you.” MC smiled, shifting the weight of the box to her other arm as she reached up and rubbed small circles on his cheek.

Satan opened the door wider and let MC in, a small smile etched on his features. MC weaved around the tall piles of books until she found the sanctuary of Satan’s bed. She called it a sanctuary for many reasons, the dominant one being the conversations the couple would have while curled up together. They could talk about the most random of things for hours on end as it always seemed one of them knew the topic well. MC dropped the box next to her on the bed and sat cross-legged on his comforter. Satan soon appeared from around the books and stood in front of her. 

“So are you going to spill your secrets or will I have to force it out of you.” Satan hummed, leaning down and placing a light kiss on the crown of MC’s head.

“Oh my devil, you’re so impatient. Can’t you give me a second to rest my arms, that box wasn’t exactly light.” MC giggled staring up at Satan. 

He huffed and sat down next to the girl. MC smiled and turned to face the box and opened it. She pulled out what seemed to be a box set of DVDs and handed them to Satan. He looked quizzically at MC and then turned it over to see what the box read.

“Columbo? What’s that?” Satan asked looking at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Well. You know how you mentioned last week that you hadn’t watched many human world shows and movies.” MC muttered, to which Satan hummed in response as he examined the boxset.

“Well, I used Akuzon and ordered you a bunch of boxsets and movies. I got you to stuff like Death in Paradise, Inspector Morse, Sherlock, Murder she wrote and Midsommer murders. I think Agatha Raisin is there somewhere as well. I also got you a streaming stick thing for your tv so you could watch when they are being aired as I know the tv in the living room doesn’t show human world stuff.” MC elaborated, glancing over at the blonde man next to her.

Satan smiled at MC leaning in and giving MC a quick peck. MC smiled softly quickly looking to her hands as she mumbled out something.

“Sweetheart, we have been together for a year now and you still get flustered when I give you a peck. But thank you for the gift, you didn’t have to get me anything I was planning on buying them next time I went to the human world with you.” Satan mused. “Do you want to watch some now? I went shopping after school and I bought some snacks and hid them in my room away from Beel.” 

MC nodded and Satan got off the bed. MC leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out the familiar box, her and Satan shared that was full of goods for a day or night of binging shows or movies. She started making the bed into their little nest that they would not have to leave for the remainder of the day. Satan plopped himself down next to MC, opening his arms for her to curl up next to him. MC rested her head on his shoulder and watched the TV as he began setting it up to play the first episode of Columbo. 

“We should have tea. Do you want tea? I can run down to the kitchen and make it.” MC exclaimed. Her eyes lighting up as she looked at her boyfriend. 

“Sure. Will you get two bottles of water as well?” Satan called out as MC was already on her way to the door of the room. She shouted out a reply and darted out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Satan looked through the rest of the box pulling out boxsets of reality tv. A chuckle escaped his lips as he recognized the titles of the shows from the when he visited MC in the human world before she came to Devildom on this visit. He made a mental note of the ones he wanted to watch later. 

A knock was heard on his door indicating it was not MC as she would have just walked in. He groaned and walked over to the door and swung it open. His expression read What do you want I’m in the middle of something. Lucifer looked at Satan and raised his eyebrow at his younger brother.

“What do you want?” Satan quipped. 

“I was wondering if you know where MC is as she was not in her room and wasn’t with anyone else,” Lucifer explained.

“She is watching stuff with me today as she is my girlfriend. Now go away.”

“Oh. I just thought she would like to come with me to the Demon Lord’s castle.”

Just as Lucifer said that MC rounded the corner a tray with tea on cups on it and two bottles of water tucked under her arm. Satan walked past Lucifer and collected the tray from MC.

“MC, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit the Demon Lord’s castle today.”

“Oh sorry Lucifer, I am watching shows with Satan today. Maybe next time okay?” MC confessed. 

Lucifer nodded and then turned on his heel and left. The couple went back into the room and back to their little nest. Satan started playing the show as MC poured them both a cup of tea. The couple snuggled up together and began watching the show. Satan pausing every so often to ask MC how she thought Columbo would solve the case.

“Baby, I have seen this show before so I know what happens. Just wait and see.” MC sighed, these two sentences becoming the most common words she uttered that day. 

In the end, MC and Satan ended up watching the majority of the first three seasons of Columbo and a few episodes of Agatha Raisin as Satan quite enjoyed reading the series by MC. Beaton. He had already decided they were going to watch Inspector Morris as he liked the books by Colin Dexter.

Bonus:  
Satan sat in his bed watching pillow-talk for 90-day finance. MC was sitting up with her back to the headboard as Satan rested his head in her lap. MC’s fingers combing through his hair soothing him. The ad break came on and the second ad was an ad for the RSPCA. Satan grew tense as he watched the screen. MC quickly reached for the remote and switched the channel before the ad could finish. 

The first time Satan saw an ad for the RSPCA he nearly destroyed his room he was so mad that the cats weren’t being treated well. It took a lot of kisses on his cheeks and softly spoken words to calm him down that time. MC has now learned he likes the Whiskers and Dreamies ads and tries to find them for him to watch instead.


	9. No Longer A Face in The Crowd (Diavolo X GN! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is MC's first time attending an event on Diavolo's arm as his partner.

Y/N stood facing the large mirror in Diavolo’s room. To say they were nervous would be an understatement. At this moment in time, they wanted the ground to swallow them whole. They looked at Diavolo’s reflection in the mirror. His back was turned away from them as he was adjusting his clothes. Y/N let out a shaky breath of air which caught Diavolo’s attention. He walked over to them, wrapping his arms securely around their waist and resting his chin on their shoulder. 

“Are you nervous Darling?” Diavolo asked, his light golden eyes watched them in the reflection of the mirror.

“I mean this is the first time I will be attending something as your partner,” Y/N replied, turning their attention to the head of reddish-brown hair resting on their shoulder. 

“Well if this puts you at ease if anyone has something bad to say they won’t be just dealing with me.” 

Diavolo grinned at them turning his head and giving their cheek a light peck before walking over to his desk. Y/N smiled lightly as they watched him sit down and begin signing papers. They weren’t expected to make their entrance for another hour. Deciding that standing in front of the mirror and attempting to pick out every flaw or insecurity they saw wouldn’t help their anxiety, so they sat on the chair across from Diavolo. 

The room became quiet except for the sound of pen on paper. Y/N focused their attention on their phone as they scrolled through social media. They had to kill time until they got the signal that they could go downstairs. 

“Are you nervous Dia?” Y/N asked.

“I am slightly nervous but my excitement outweighs any nervousness,” Diavolo smiled as he looked up at Y/N. “After all I get to show off with you on my arm why wouldn’t I be excited.”

Then a knock on the door was heard. Y/N turned around and watched Barbatos peek his head in. He motioned for the two to follow him. Diavolo got up from his seat and walked over towards the door after grabbing Y/N’s hand. Each step towards the stairs made the nerves in Y/N’s stomach become more intense. They paused a small bit away from the top of the steps.

“Wait here until I am at the bottom of the stairs,” Barbatos instructed. 

The couple nodded and watched Barbatos descend the stairs. Diavolo gave Y/N’s hand a light squeeze. He could sense the nervousness coming off them like waves. They peeked down the stairs to see if their friends were there. Diavolo gave their hand a light tug and they began to walk down the stairs. He led them down the stairs. People were already starting to gather in the hall and out on the grass. 

It was weird to Y/N. That fact they would no longer be a face in the crowd but a person the crowd were expecting to see. They watched Diavolo as an easy smile appeared on his face and he glanced back at them. His eyes were full of adoration. A feeling of pride swelled in his chest as he saw Y/N’s nervous face morph into a face of confidence. The world is now getting to see the true character of the person he fell in love with.


	10. Innocent Affection (Asmodeus x GN! Reader)

Exams were finally finished. After weeks of studying and stressing and the few mental breakdowns thrown in to spice things up, I could finally relax. Asmodeus decided that the best thing to do after such hard work was to relax and have a spa day. 

“(Y/N),” Asmodeus hummed as he entered the dining room “I have an amazing idea. You and I should have a spa day as a way to celebrate that our exams are finished.”

“That sounds like a great idea. We could watch a movie or something while we do it.” I grinned, which caused Asmodeus to nod his head.

This was decided yesterday. Now I am sitting in Asmodeus’ room curled up on his vanity chair in my pyjamas. I was watching Asmodeus as he looked through his collection of nail polishes. 

“(Y/N), What colour do you want your nails to be?” Asmodeus smiled. 

“Surprise me, you have better taste than me in these matters,” I replied.

Asmodeus nodded and walked over to where I was sitting. He shook the small bottles in his hand as he sat in the chair next to me. I placed my hands out in front of me as Asmodeus got the nail file and began to file my nails. 

“Do you like the colours, I think they would suit your complexion best,” Asmodeus announced.

“They are perfect,” I smiled.

Asmodeus and I made small talk while he did my nails. He was telling me about parties that were happening and the one that was happening tomorrow night at The Fall. Time passed quickly and then Asmodeus had my nails curing under a UV fan. 

“Now keep them hands under there for two minutes,” Asmodeus hummed as he stood and walked behind me.

“Oh okay,” I replied, “but what are you doing?”

I watched Asmodeus’s reflection in the mirror as he smiled at me. He rested his arms over my shoulders and leaned down so his head was next to my ear. He kissed the side of my face. He then began to kiss down my jaw as I watched him in the mirror.

“Asmo,” I murmured, “that tickles.”

He hummed and continued to kiss my jaw before leaving a final kiss on my lips before the alarm went off. 

“You can take your hands out now babe,” Asmodeus smiled and returned to his seat as if nothing happened.


End file.
